This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Current composite pan/cover assemblies 110 have metallic compression limiters 112 at each bolt hole 114 for receiving a mounting bolt 116, as shown in FIG. 4. The pan/cover assemblies 110 also include a metallic threaded insert 116 used with a jack screw 118 to help break the sealant bond and separate the pan/cover assembly 110, as shown in FIG. 5.